


You Can Leave

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex wants Jo to hangout with his friends, but Jo doesn't want to.





	You Can Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"Why would I go out with you and your friends?" Jo asks him. 

"Because they're fun people." Alex replies.

Jo rolls her eyes. "Maybe for you."

"What does that mean?" 

"Your friends hate me expect maybe Callie. I think she semi-likes me." Jo tells him. 

"That's not true-"

"True?" She interrupts him. "Just go. I have studying to do anyway." 

"Jo, please."

"No, I have to deal with them hating on me all day at work. I don't want to go through the same thing outside of work." She explains. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Alex, just go. Have fun." She begs him. He leaves. Of course he did. It was always going to be friends before her.


End file.
